


Favored

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 09:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6149731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“That’s it?  That’s all you want?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favored

**Author's Note:**

> written as a birthday present for "nakeisha" in 2014

“I want to call in my birthday favor,” said McGee, into the warm skin of Abby’s shoulder, as the sky outside brightened, and the first rays of spring sunshine slid across their bed.

“Today?” said Abby. She was still half-asleep, looking somehow younger with her hair loose around her shoulders, her face completely bare of her usual makeup, and she wriggled a little, contentedly, as he began tracing nonsense down her arm. “Timmy, it’s too early.”

He chuckled, the motion rocking her slightly, and Abby wriggled again, pressing her nose against his hair. “Abs, it’s nearly ten o’clock.”

“Too early,” she repeated, stubbornly.

“C’mon, Abs… I’ve had to wait a long time for us to have the time for me to use it.”

“You had to…” Abby trailed off, yawning. “Okay.”

On McGee’s actual birthday, they’d been six days into a gruesome serial murder case, and most of the time in separate states, but Abby had caught him as they passed each other to give him a birthday kiss and ‘a favor of his choosing to be redeemed at a later date’.

“Okay,” he repeated.

Abby opened her eyes, and smiled sleepily at him. “Then what do you want?”

McGee smiled. “You. Us. This. We’ve already got the day off— barring any sudden murders, I know— but what I really want is just to stay here, in bed with you, until we get hungry enough to feel like getting up.”

“That’s it?” said Abby, smiling back fondly. “That’s all you want? I do believe I promised you anything, Very Special Agent McGee, and I did mean _anything_ ”

“Well,” said McGee, making a show of reconsidering. “Maybe we could add some sex later, you know, if we feel up to it.”

She laughed, and kissed him. “That’s more like it, Timmy.”

THE END


End file.
